kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsumi Hikari
is a young woman who works at the Hikari Photo Studio under her grandfather, Eijiro Hikari, having lived with him since childhood. Eventually, she becomes , a Kamen Rider appearing in Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story. Similar to other riders in the series, Kiva-la is an original Kamen Rider with origins coming from an A.R. World. Though unlike them, Natsumi does not come from an A.R. World, she only used her powers once. Biography Prior to the series, Natsumi was a member of the Taigaku Club (or TG Club for short) with a group of friends. The club was created for students who intended to drop out of high school to find their own answers in life. Eventually, they changed their minds and decided to finish high school, dissolving the TG Club and promising to meet each other again later on. At the start of the series, Natsumi has nightmares about a mysterious Rider know as "Decade" and later discovers his belt and cards in the destruction of her world, giving them to Tsukasa. Knowing the dangers, Natsumi decides to accompany him on his journey anyway. She occasionally uses the Hikari family's "secret technique", the Laughing Pressure Point, to keep Tsukasa and others in line. It's possible she has feelings for Tsukasa, and it is often hinted at during conversations with Yusuke. Despite Narutaki's offer to save her, Natsumi chooses to stay with Tsukasa until the end of their journey, not believing him to be "the destroyer of worlds" that Narutaki makes him out to be. However, she starts to worry after hearing from Narutaki later on that Tsukasa's actions are actually destroying the worlds rather than saving them. In the World of Shinkenger, she assures Tsukasa that the Hikari Family Studio is as much Tsukasa's home as where he came from, as it is the place that he "always returns to". In the World of RX she puts herself between Apollo Geist and Tsukasa, deflecting Apollo Geists's Perfecter, which was meant to drain the life energy from Tsukasa to prolong Apollo Geist's life. Eventually she succumbs to the injury and dies in the hospital, as Daiki prevents Tsukasa from retrieving the Perfecter in time to save her life, but Tsukasa gives up part of his own life energy to revive her. In the World of Amazon she starts to truly wonder if there is a point in their journey, but continues in spite of that doubt. In the World of the Rider War, she is kidnapped by Apollo Geist, who intends to make her his bride and feed off of her life force. She is saved by her comrades, but her nightmares become reality and the Rider War begins, despite their efforts to stop it. Movie War 2010 In Decade: Final Chapter Natsumi and her grandfather live alone again, after Tsukasa becomes Violent Emotion, Decade begins systematically eliminating all Kamen Riders, Daiki Kaito disappears, and Yusuke Onodera chases after Decade. She tries to convince Decade to stop what he's doing, but fails to make him see things her way. Instead, she becomes Kamen Rider Kiva-la, and fulfills her role as Decade's destroyer, as he allows her to kill him. Before dying, Tsukasa hands her the Kamen Ride Cards that the other Kamen Riders turned into after their defeat and asks her to remember them. The other Kamen Riders are revived, and Decade disappears. After being told of Tsukasa's true role, she seeks out a way to revive him and succeeds by developing a half-exposed photo negative from inside Tsukasa's camera. Because it is a photo Natsumi took herself, it isn't warped, and she and the other A.R. Kamen Riders are able to fill in the blank areas of the photograph with their memories. Reunited with the rest of the group at last, Natsumi becomes Kamen Rider Kiva-la again to stop Super Shocker with Tsukasa, Daiki, and Yusuke and saves her grandfather after he reverts from Super Doctor Shinigami. She is last seen with her friends taking a picture after the conflict, after announcing their intent to continue traveling together. Rider Powers *'Height': 175cm *'Weight': 60kg *'Punching power': 3t *'Kicking power': 6t *'Maximum jump height': 70m *'Maximum running speed': 100/7s is the new Kamen Rider that appear in Decade: The Last Story. Natsumi transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva-la to stop Decade Violent Emotion's rampage, being described as the only one able to do so. She later transforms to help Decade, Kuuga, and Diend in order to defeat the rest of Super Shocker, as well as rescue her grandfather from the Super Crisis Fortress. ;*Equipment :Natsumi uses a similar transformation method to Kamen Rider Kiva to transform into Kamen Rider Kiva-la. ;*Kiva-la Belt :The Kiva-la Belt is a transformation belt similar to the Kivat belt used by Kiva. Unlike Kiva the belt does not materialize first and does not require Kiva-la biting the body but kissing the forehead creating a heart emblem. Also different is that Kiva-la does not perch on her belt during the transformation. ;*Kiva-la Saber :A weapon used by Kiva-la which she uses to great effects. Unlike Kiva she does not require Fuestles to perform her finishing attack, . Doing so allows enables her to sprout energy wings while attacking similar to Kiva Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break. 2v2jv3l.jpg|Kiva-la Saber Kiva-ar-kivara.jpg|Kiva-la - Den-O= *'Rider height': 187cm *'Rider weight': 102kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 20m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9s When possessing Natsumi (or anyone else) or by himself Urataros can assume Rod Form. The DenGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, and increased kicking power, while losing speed and jump height. This is one of the more least seen forms as Urataros rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Rod Form is also one of the two base forms that have a Rider Kick, the second is Sword Form in the Cho Den-O Series. Urataros throws his rod like a harpoon then after a hexagonal symbol appears he attacks with a flying side kick. The Aura Armor and DenKamen mask resembles a Sea Turtle, the animal associated with the story of Urashima Taro. - Ax= Ax Form *'Height': 185cm *'Weight': 93kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/7s When possessing Natsumi (or anyone else) or by himself Kintaros can assume Ax Form. In this form the DenGasher forms an ax for short ranged attacks. Ax form gains increased punching power and defense but loses speed and kicking power. This form is Den-O's physically strongest base form due to Kintaros' own brute strength. Kintaros tends to fight as Den-O whenever he senses crying or when hears anything similar to the Japanese word for cry (naku). The aura armor is golden yellow and the motif is of an axe, with a DenKamen Mask resembling the kanji for gold. All of which are elements to the story of Kintaro. - Gun= Gun Form *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 98kg *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100/4s When possessing Natsumi (or anyone else) or by himself, Ryutaros can assume Gun Form. The DenGasher forms a gun for short and long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, and defense easily making it the most superior out of Den-O's four basic Imagin forms. Ryutaros tends to fight at his whim as he overpowers the other Taros and Ryotaro himself. However he tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision and the high power of his ammunition. Ryutaros incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor and DenKamen reseble a dragon, the animal associated with Tatsu no ko Taro. }} }} Gallery KamenRiderKivalla01Saberswordweapon.jpg|Kiva-la Saber KamenRiderKivalla04.jpg|Kiva-la Full Armor Detail KamenRiderKivalla01.jpg|Kiva-la Mask Natsumi_the_(sexy)_maid.jpg|Natsumi in a Maid outfit during her time in the World of Blade. File:KRD_Urataros_pose.png|While Urataros was in control of her body Natsumi_destruction.png|Natsumi in her vision Behind the scenes Portrayal Natsumi Hikari was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kiva-la, her suit actor was . Notes *Originally Kamen Rider Kiva-la was going to be the true form of Kiva-la, as shown in the original trailer for Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 attached to the finale. *Natsumi is the first Female Rider to not die during her time as a Kamen Rider. *Although, It's unknown how she can control Kiva-la's powers of not being a Fangire, because humans using Kiva's power usually die from use. **Otoya Kurenai had known this fact for quite a while, and constantly used Dark Kiva's power, eventually killing him. ***Quantity of use can be a factor in this too. Otoya had transformed into Dark Kiva enough times to kill him. Natsumi probably had not transformed enough times to kill herself. *** It should also be noted that Kivat Bat the second has much more demonic power than his offspring therefore that may have sped up the process. *** Since Eijirou is her grandfather, it is possible Natsumi isn`t a normal human which may have prevented her from succumbing to Kiva-la`s powers. *As Kiva-la, she is categorized as a Kiva Rider due her powers being from the Kivat family. But due to her appearance is in Decade, this title isn't used. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Decade: all episodes *Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship'' *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Act 21: The Father and Son Bears *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' Category:Decade Characters Category:heroines Category:Female Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Slasher Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Tech Riders